OLVIDARTE
by isamay
Summary: Draco desaparece dejando plantada a Hermione,Todo el mundo da por hecho q esta muerto, pero el despierta en un hospital sin recodar nada,los unicos q continuaron buscando fueron su mejor amigo y su gran enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Dismaclair: estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK y ala Warner BROS, yo solo me divierto escribiendo!

**OLVIDARTE**

**Capitulo I**

**Recuerdos**

Se encontraba caminado sin rumbo fijo, todo le era desconocido, todavía se encontraba confundido, ¿donde estaba, le dolía mucho la cabeza, se encontraba mal herido, empezó a marearse de repente el suelo se movía todo giraba, levanto la cabeza y dirigió su miraba hacia el inmenso cielo lleno de pequeñas lucecitas que brillaban intensamente, fue lo ultimo que observo antes de caer al frió suelo perdiendo el conocimiento todo se había puesto oscuro.

Doctor el paciente se esta despertando.

Revise el pulso del paciente!

De pronto empezaba a escuchar voces y luego vislumbro unas siluetas de personas borrosas, poco a poco estas se aclaraban ante sus ojos.

como se siente? – le preguntaba una enfermera joven y rubia.

…….- el paciente no respondió.

KeyKlin no molestes, y continua tu ronda…- decía la morena con una amplia sonrisa, mientras la rubia se retiraba derrotada ya que debía continuar con sus obligaciones.

¿Do...Dónde estoy?..- preguntó con un poco de dificultad mirando a las dos personas que se habían quedado, el Doctor y la enfermera.

En el hospital Sant Madrag….soy el doctor Augusto Rivier… ya era tiempo de que despertara, muchos de los doctores no creían en su recuperación, ha dormido mucho tiempo muchacho…Por cierto cual es su nombre entre sus cosas no encontramos nada que lo identificara.

¿Mi nombre?...- preguntaba confundido como tratando de recordar- …no, no recuerdo quien soy…- decía agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, desesperándose.

Tranquilícese… ira recordando poco a poco, debió de ser por el golpe que tenia en su cabeza- intentaba tranquilar al paciente la enfermera mientras observaba la cara de preocupación del doctor.

Necesito saber ¿quien soy? ¿que hago aquí, ¿donde vivo, ¿de donde soy, quienes son mis padres?... no recuerdo absolutamente nada... mi mente esta en blanco.

Serénese…necesitamos hacerle unos estudios para analizar el porque de la perdida de su memoria, veremos si será por tiempo parcial o….para siempre. – dijo el Dr. Rivier saliendo de la habitación dejándolo, en compañía de la enfermera, esta le tomaba la presión, y apuntaba en la hoja clínica del paciente sin nombre.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – indago él a la enfermera.

Bueno, estuvo durmiendo 15 meses, supongo que se canso de dormir y decidió abrir esos ojos lindos que tiene.- le contesto la enfermera dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. – ya que por el momento no recuerdas tu nombre, te gustaría que te pusiese uno o tienes algún nombre en mente.

No….- fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

¿No que, ¿No quieres que te ponga un nombre o No tienes un nombre en mente? – volvió a insistir la enfermera sonriendo cordialmente, él al percatarse que las intenciones de la enfermera eran buenas, él intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero no le salio.

No, no importa si usted escoge mi nombre.

Por favor, llámame Amely, y yo te llamare... mmm…- decía mientras golpeaba suavemente la pluma en su delicado rostro pensando en el nombre que le pondría a su paciente "favorito", era envidiada por muchas enfermeras del hospital, debido a que su paciente era extremadamente apuesto.-….Brad... ¿te gusta? (n/a: a mí me encanta, las que tiene un buen gusto saben de quien habló...jijiji).

Ooh no, no permitiré que le pongas ese nombre!- exclamo una enfermera que había estado escuchando la platica desde la puerta.- ni lo sueñes querida, es inaudito que quieres ponerle el nombre de tu novio muerto- esta ultima frase lo dijo susurrando en el oído de Amely, pero no lo suficiente porque el muchacho había escuchado y dado cuenta del radical cambio en el rostro de la enfermera que hace instantes le había dedicado una sonrisa calida, ahora se veía ensombrecido por una tristeza, mientras que la rubia que los había interrumpido continuaba mencionando nombres .-… ya se que te parece si le ponemos Harry como el grandioso Harry Potter, es lindo no crees.- al escuchar mencionar ese último nombre le invadió un indescriptible sentimiento de odio, rencor, que sin darse cuenta había arrugado su hoja clínica que se encontraba al alcance se sus manos, la que si se dio cuenta fue Amely.

Cierra la boca Keyklin. Y si no tienes nada mas que hacer, te buscare trabajo de inmediato, lucy por favor ven un momento.

Si, Amely se te ofrece algo. Vaya, vaya que bien al fin ¡¡despertó!- decía mientras observaba perturbada ante esa mirada intensa y linda que tenia él chico.

Si… y le estamos buscando un nombre, porque el no recuerda su nombre y no tiene memoria, es decir "NO RECUERDA"… su pasado – dijo keyklin dando mas énfasis a estas ultimas palabras sin ocultar su dicha.

Súper yo también puedo sugerí un nombre…que tal Anthony, Laurie, Kiano o Manue….- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por una Amely molesta, que molesta, furiosa es la palabra.

¡Basta, ¡suficiente! Terminaste con los informes de los internos ingresados esta mañana.

No no… no pude...es que son muchos- decía Lucy con un dejo de temor en su voz.- tu sabes que los doce aurores, llegaron con hechizos muy complicados y no puedo hacerlo a la rápida, tengo que analizar y comparar con los resultados….- fue interrumpida nuevamente

De acuerdo, es por eso que te llamaba, keyklin no tiene nada que hacer y se ofreció a ayudarte. ¿"No es cierto querida"?- le pregunto con tono de ironía en las ultimas frases.

Si-si- vamos Lucy, yo te ayudo. cuantos te faltan…- las chicas se retiraron como dos niñas después de haber sido regañadas por su mamá.

Lo siento, lamento que hayas presenciado esto…en cuanto a tu nombre porque no mejor, piensas en uno y luego me lo dices- le decía mientras su rostro volvía a iluminarse con la alegría que la caracterizaba. Estaba apunto de retirarse cuando recordó que tenia que hacerle una pregunta que le inquietaba, dio media vuelta y dirigió sus ojos para observar a su paciente que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Disculpa mi intromisión, pero tú conoces o conocías a Harry Potter?... hay que pregunta más tonta que acabo de hacer, quien no conoce al niño que derroto a Voldermort.- esbozo una sonrisa, pensando que esa ocurrencia haría el mismo efecto en su consentido.

No. lamento defraudarte pero no, no se quien es ese Harry Potter, no se si lo conocí alguna vez, te recuerdo que perdí mi memoria…Amely – lo dijo calmado y con un dejo de sarcasmo que hizo que la enfermera se ruborizara.

Si lo se. Lo siento .pero es que hace un rato cuando Keyklin, mencionó el nombre de Harry Potter, te alteraste y arrugaste mis hojas – concluyo mostrándole las hojas arrugadas que llevaba en sus manos.

Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada y no se porque arrugue esas hojas!- grito furioso.

Tranquilízate por favor, sólo quería ayudarte, pensé que podía servir de ayuda, para que recordaras algo, como reaccionaste pensé….- se callo- ...creo que he pensado mucho por hoy lo siento, dejare que descanses.- estaba a punto de retirarse pero una voz la detuvo.

No quiero descasar, ya descanse por mas de un año, podrías quedarte hablar una rato conmigo.

Claro, por supuesto- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de su cama, donde había una silla.- dime de que quieres que hablemos.

No se. Tú dime.

Este, te gusta el Quiddith?

Si – se sorprendió al escuchar lo que decía, porque le gustaba que no recordaba, ni siquiera sabia lo que era.- digo no, no se que es Quiddith.

Mmm… bueno el Quiddith es un deporte mágico, es el más famoso del mundo Mágico, claro, constaba de siete jugadores que montados sobre sus escobas, buscan ganar y anotar, el juego no es sencillo, pues existen tres tipos de pelotas, cada una tiene diferente función. El equipo esta compuesto por tres cazadores, quienes tienen que hacer pasar el quaffle por unos aros ubicados a mas o menos unos quince metros de alto, por cada anotación reciben diez puntos para el equipo, luego están los golpeadores que con un bat cada uno, evitan que la bludger golpeé a los jugadores, también a cada lado existe un guardián que tiene que evitar que los cazadores anoten y para finalizar esta el buscador , que tiene la misión de atrapar la snich y si éste atrapa a esta pelotita que es muy pequeña y veloz el equipo gana cien puntos y termina el juego.- explicó con un entusiasmo enorme, que no paso desapercibido por el muchacho

Se nota que te gusta mucho ese juego, ¿de donde sabes tanto?

Yo, bueno mi…- titubeo y bajo la cabeza- mi ex – novio era jugador del equipo de Bulgaria, el mejor de todos.

Aah, es el mismo del que hablo tu amiga?

Si, el murió a manos de un mortifago despreciable!... Lucius Malfoy.

¿Quien?- se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre- ¿Qué es un mortifago?- preguntó tratando de ignorar la lagrima que derramo la chica.

Los mortifagos son los seres más infames que han existido en este mundo, son seguidores de Voldemort, aunque este infeliz ya esta muerto, todavía siguen sus seguidores, los mortifagos, asesinan muggles, pero con mas placer a los sangre sucias, piensan…

Espera un momento, que son ¿muggles y quienes son los sangre sucia?

Los muggles son la gente común, los que no son magos, ni brujas, como nosotros, y los sangre sucias son los hijos de un mago y un muggle, una mezcla.

¿Y porque…?

Que porque, los matan, bueno los mortifagos son una tropa de imbeciles que piensan que la pureza de la sangre es muy importante, esencial para pertenecer al mundo mágico y su ideal es acabar con la raza de los sangre sucia. Pero no todos los sangre limpia opinamos así, no compartimos ese pensamiento, porque todo ser humano tiene derecho a vivir.

Entonces tu no eres una ¿sangre sucia?- dijo sonriendo- me parece una tontería ese denominativo.

No, yo pertenezco a una familia de sangres limpia, con un linaje de mucha trayectoria…jajaja- lanzó una carcajada- rayos, parezco mi madre hablando de la pureza de la sangre. Ella me mataba con ese tema, cada vez que se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con un muchacho, y me recordaba esto de la trayectoria de la estirpe de sangre limpias de mi familia.

Alguna ves tu saliste con…-

Un sangre sucia? Si, muchas veces me encantaba hacer rabiar a mis padres, ellos no son mortifagos eeeh y tampoco comparten esos pensamientos, sólo que ellos querían que yo me casara con un sangre limpia para seguir con el linaje de sangre limpia de mi familia.

Y te casaste con un sangre sucia.- sonrió – para romper el linaje.

No…jamás me casaré - agacho su cabeza- la única persona con la que hubiera querido hacerlo, ya no esta- trato de sonreír pero ella no pudo.

Lo lamento, no quería…

Tranquilo, no importa a mi me encanta hablar de él, era un galán y yo muy celosa jajaja…él pertenecía también a una familia de sangre limpia, así que mis padres lo adoraban, era jugador de Quiddith pero además de eso era auror, un trabajo muy peligroso, fue enviado a una misión a Inglaterra, para atrapar a unos morifagos y esa fue su últim…- se callo, cambio su cara de tristeza y volvió a sonreír- y tu alguna vez te habrás enamorado? Será que amaste alguna vez a alguna chica?

No, no lo se – sonrió también- …

¿Quien es Hermione? – pregunto analizando cada moviendo que haría el muchacho- significa algo ese nombre para ti?

Amely. Ya acabamos!- anunció Keyklin, interrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Esta bien, pueden retirarse, descasen.

Que? El rubio despertó- pregunto sorprendida una mujer- chicas porque no me habían avisado! – que se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto observando a las tres chicas.

Lo sentimos Dra. Margaret,- dijeron juntas lucy y keyklin que se estaban reportando ante Amely.

Lo sentimos Dra. Margaret es que Amely nos tuvo ocupadas – dijo con malicia Keyklin.

Así que Amely eres la responsable de que no me enterara - le guiño con un ojo ala chica- así que lo querías sólo para ti… egoísta!.. jajjaja.

Todas empezaron a reír menos el muchacho que no entendía, o quería hacerse el desentendido, en su mente eso no importaba, él quería volverse a quedar solo con Amely para preguntarle, porque le había echo esa pregunta.

("¿Quién era Herm…Hermione?")- pensaba.

Me parece que tenemos que dejar que el paciente descanse- dijo La Dra, al percatarse de el muchacho estaba serio con la mirada perdida.

Si Dra. Hasta mañana- dijeron Keyklin y lucy.

Hasta mañana – respondió la Dra. Margaret.- bien mi niña es hora de que descanses tu turno ya termino hace cinco horas son las tres de la mañana y tienes que descansar mañana... que digo, HOY tienes un examen muy importante y difícil en la universidad, espero que hayas estudiado porque no pienso hacértela fácil, aunque seas mi favorita.

Lo siento margaret es que el tiempo se va volando cuando hablas con alguien que te cae bien – sonrió y miro al muchacho que estaba absorto de la realidad mirando la pared blanca.

Bueno, hasta las 8:00 am, entonces querida – sonrió jalándola del brazo para que saliera con ella de la habitación. La chica quiso resistirse y dijo:

Un momento, voy por mis notas- dijo apuntando las hojas arrugadas que se encontraban al lado del muchacho. se acerco y le susurro- mañana te diré porque pregunte por ella.

**(N/A: ¿que les pareció? Díganme si merece que continué la historia, denme sugerencias de posibles nombres para El muchacho (yo se que ustedes son inteligentes y saben quien es, jajjaa además esta en la categoría de Draco) así que sugieran posibles nombres sii? Dejad Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. GO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

**MIEDOS**

No pudo dormir nada, estaba atormentado de imágenes tétricas, caras y mas caras, rostros llenos de maldad, rostros alegres de gente que no conocía o más bien no recordaba, para él todos eran personas extrañas que sólo lo atormentaban , perdido en ese mar de fisonomías llego el día con un sol radiante que lo sacaba de su penumbra. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por una de sus ventanas, las persianas blancas no permitían su ingreso a plenitud, estaba cansado de seguir echado en su cama, se levantado para abrir las persianas y así dar paso a la luz, desde su ventana se podía observar los jardines del hospital donde personas adultas y avanzada edad con batas blancas paseaban acompañadas de una enfermera y niños con batas verdes jugando con varitas que echaban chispas de colores formando un arco iris, la risa inocente de esos niños hizo que una imagen apareciera en su mente, era la de un niño rubio de mas o menos cuatro años abrazado a una mujer rubia los dos sonreían parecían felices y de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se acercara a su cama, la imagen ya no estaba sólo recordaba imágenes borrosas de un niño y una mujer, como podía ser que hace unos instantes podía ver con claridad los rostros felices de esas personas y luego solo imágenes borrosas y difusas. Perturbado decido recostarse en su cama mientras esperaba la llegada de Amely, la enfermera que lo había dejado intrigado, ese instante hizo su ingreso una enfermera con una charola con lo que parecía ser su desayuno.

buenos días!- sonrió- le traje su desayuno, tiene que alimentarse si quiere recuperarse. - Pero él no respondió nada a esa enfermera que tenia en frente, en cambio hizo otra pregunta.

Donde esta Amely? Ella es la que tendría que atenderme.

Si. Así es sólo que hoy ella no podrá venir porque tiene un examen muy importante en la universidad y o voy a remplazarla. Algún problema?

No. sólo que…. No tengo porque darle explicaciones y mejor si se retira!- respondió exasperado.

Esta bien pero no tenia que ser tan insolente.- se defendió con un dejo de molestia notoria. Cuando estaba por retirarse, el rubio la detuvo.

Por favor disculpe! Es que estoy un poco molesto. Usted también lo estaría si no supiera ni como se llama. – la enfermera se detuvo y observo el rostro del muchacho, ese rostro tenia un mezcla de desconsuelo, desolación, melancolía, aflicción, sufrimiento, tormento, pesar y preocupación. Ver ese rostro la conmovió.

Tranquilo. No se preocupe! Dígame se le ofrece algo, quiere que llame a Amely. Si le digo que usted la necesita ella vendrá corriendo….jajjaa- sonrió afable la enfermera, una señora mayor- sabes? la quiero como si fuera una hija, ella es tan devota a su profesión, que su vida personal pasa a tercer plano, están dedicada a esta profesión que se la pasa el mayor tiempo dentro del hospital es digna de admiración, si dependiera de ella se quedaría las 24 Hrs. Ayudando a los que la necesitan. Creo que ya hable mucho mejor dejo que descanse porq...

No espere, no quiero descasar ya descanse por mucho tiempo, lo ultimo que quiero es dormir o quedarme solo, sígame hablando de Amely.

De acuerdo….! te llamo?

No se! Como sea! sin nombre, paciente de la camilla 697 o rubio del cuarto 210. como prefiera! –sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto la enfermera.

Jajjaa –sonrió la enfermera de la ocurrencia del muchacho- no en serio? Si no recuerdas tu verdadero nombre remplázalo por otro que te guste…

Ya tiene nombre Amely se lo puso ayer – interrumpió lucy

Y cual es? Porque parece que nuestro paciente favorito ya olvido su segundo nombre – sonrió afable.

Brad… como su novio! – se entrometió en la conversación Keyklin.

BRAD? Como su novio? Pero… –pregunto confundida, pero dándose cuenta de su error, disimulo y sin discrepar las razones por las que había sugerido ese nombre, sonrió – me parece un nombre lindo…BRAD es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Sara Sullivan – estrecho la mano de Brad con un enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras que las otras dos enfermeras observaban los ojos grises del rubio que les había robado toda su atención. Esos ojos eran tan lindos que las enfermeras preferían estar paradas en la puerta observándolo, olvidándose de todas sus obligaciones.

mientras dormías algunas enfermeras fantaseaban con darte un beso…para que despertaras de ese sueño profundo en el que estabas sumergido, como en los cuentos muggles.

Que cuentos muggles?

En un parque lejos de la ciudad en la que se encontraba Draco, una pareja joven paseaban agarrados de las manos, contentos, la alegría se veía reflejada en sus rostros, el día era soleado, familias completas se encontraban disfrutando del maravilloso día caluroso, los niños corrían tras una pelota, otros intentaban hacer volar una comenta de papel con un hilo, algunos se encontraban echados en el césped junto a sus padres, un niño jugando con su perro, una niña haciendo cosquillas a su gato, un grupo de adolescentes formando un circulo jugaban a "verdad o castigo", mientras algunos padres alentaban y supervisaban que sus hijos no se lastimaran mientras jugaban fútbol. Pasaron cerca de una mamá que mecía en su carrito a un bebe, se detuvieron.

no te parece hermoso, es un bebe tan lindo! – dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Si muy lindo! Vamos no te distraigas más que tenemos que irnos, tengo que llegar a la oficina a enviar, unos papeles.

No por favor quedemos un ratito más sii?–suplico poniendo una carita de niña buena cuando quieren que le compren una nueva muñeca – sii? Vamos Ron lo único que te pido es un día y tu te niegas a dármelo!

Esta bien! Nos quedaremos hasta que te canses! –sonrió a su novia, le encantaba consentirla, darle todo lo que le pidiera, si ella quería las estrellas él se las bajaría, sólo para tenerla feliz, la amaba, ella era la única que le daba sentido a su vida. Ella le dio un beso corto y tierno en la comisura de sus labios. Una pelota cayo cerca sus pies y una mujer de cabello rubio le pido que se la pasase, él se agacho para recoger la pelota y se levanto. La mujer se había acercado más, y en ese instante él la reconoció y la chica rubia también, ella con una sonrisa en los labios se acercaba aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos para saludar a su gran amigo, sin embargo Ron inmediatamente al reconocerla, un de sus mayores miedos, empezaban a formarse delante de sus ojos, el no permitiría que su nueva vida se viera turba. Estiro del brazo de la castaña, hizo que camina más rápido en dirección contraria, dejando atrás a Luna sorprendida y decepcionada.

"solo quería saludarlos"-pensó para si misma.-….

**HOLAA! Volví! Gracias a las dos Reviews que recibí! GRACIAS a : AleJa M** ** y al Anónimo**** 1**** (dejen su nombre y e-mail para que les pueda responder sii?). Dígame que les pareció este capitulo!**

**Me pone tan contenta! Se que son poquitos pero me pone FELIZ! Por lo menos se que alguien esta leyendo el FIC. … los REV sirven para darnos ánimos y continuar escribiendo! Así que os pido que me dejen uno! Siii? No seáis Malitos! Solo tienen que apretar el botón de GO! No les toma ni dos segundos! Jajjaa espero sus criticas y comentarios! ADDIO! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS…………………… **


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III **

**A TÚ LADO **

-Auch! Me lastimas Ron! Que pasa, dijiste que nos quedaríamos hasta que me cansara!- reclamó molesta- podrías soltarme? Me lastimas!

lo siento Hermione- la soltó y miro hacia atrás, ya se encontraban alejados de ese parque que podía haber puesto fin a su vida tranquila y feliz.

Esta bien!- toco la frente de su novio- estas pálido?

No te preocupes estoy bien- trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no le salio.

Me puedes decir que paso, para que me jalaras de esa manera.

Es que vi a mi jefe, estaba en ese parque con su familia, y estoy seguro que si me encontraba paseando en vez de estar trabajando me despediría, mi amor! Lo siento! Perdóname! - sonrió tranquilo, tanto tiempo mintiendo que ya le salía natural.

No mi amor tranquilo, tú perdóname a mi por ser tan egoísta. – decía mientras se sobaba su brazo.

Te lastime mucho!- dijo la darse cuenta de la acción de la castaña- Que torpe soy! – tomo las manos de su novia y las beso.

No es nada!- sonrió – deja!... Te quiero mucho – hizo que el pelirrojo liberara sus manos, para luego posarlas en el cuello del chico y cerrando la pequeña discusión con un beso.

En el cuarto 210 el rubio que había cautivado a casi a todo el público femenino de ese hospital, escuchaba divertido y atento los cuentos que Sara contaba. Escuchar el cuento de la bella durmiente, Blanca nieves, y otros. Había sido muy entretenido, los cuentos muggles, habían hecho que perdiera la noción del tiempo, sin que se percatara las horas pasaron y el seguía sumergido escuchando la voz de la señora Sullivan, sin darse por enterado de las diez enfermeras que se habían sumado a esa charla, el cuarto estaba repleto de público femenino, algunas ya se sabían esas historias, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo escucharlas, a lo que ellas si prestaban atención era a su perfecta sonrisa, que hacia milagros, como que olvidaran que estaban casadas, o comprometidas, que sus maridos las esperaban en su casa o que sus novios estaban esperándolas a que terminaran su turno en el hospital. Un medimago, pasó por la habitación y se acerco para ver que pasaba, la curiosidad pudo más, ¿a que se debía que tantas risas? Al ver la razón sólo esbozo una leve sonrisa y dijo:

- que suerte tiene ese tío! – sonrió y continuo su camino en dirección ala recepción, debido a que necesitaba unos informes.- hola! me podrías dar los inform… - no había nadie en el escritorio- ….donde se ha metido…¿quien esta en este turno?..- se fijo en una lista- ….hoy está de turno Keyklin!.. Donde carajos! se ha ido… es una irresponsable... rayos! Y ahora de que hago sin esos informes!...

- Buenas tardes! Zack, ¿porque ese genio? – Sonrió – parece que tú novia ha pedido matrimonio.- él cambio su rostro de enojo para dedicarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

- ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Preciosa! ¿Como te ha ido en el examen? Y si mi novia me ha pedido que me case con ella,- sonrió - pero como soy un hombre recatado, decente que le encanta seguir las costumbres implantadas e inculcadas por mis padres, le dije que no podía aceptar, que era muy pronto que seria mejor conocernos un poco más….jajaja- no aguanto más su seriedad y estallo a carcajadas. Amely también río por el comentario de su colega.

-vale!...dime la razón de tu enojo?- preguntó Amely aun sonriendo.

- es que necesito unos informes y Keyklin no está, se supone que esta de turno en recepción y no la veo por ningún lado. – Suspiro - es importante que tenga esos informes para ver el progreso que tiene el paciente de que ingreso ayer por la maldición de "cruciatus".

- espera un momento… ¿Donde están las demás enfermeras? – pregunto Amely al ver la aparente calma que reinaba en ese pasillo.

- No se.

- si keyklin es la que desapareció se donde puede estar…sígueme – y se dirigió al cuarto de brad, donde encontró a más enfermeras perdiendo su tiempo, teniendo responsabilidades que cumplir, indignada al ver a sus colegas, turulatas y coqueteando con SU paciente, reaccionó (n/a: como cualquiera que cuida su territorio jajaja.).

- ¡Buenas tardes! – Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien saludaba y ver quien era la que osaba interrumpir ese momento tan perfecto.- Hola keyklin. Se puede saber ¿porque no estas en tu puesto?

- porque estoy aquí! Jajaja – quiso hacerse la graciosa pero no resulto porque su compañera, seguía mirándola enojada por su irresponsabilidad- tranquila…deje a Alejandra en la recepción, ella me esta cubriendo. Además no hay emergencias, el día ha estado tranquilo.

- Eso no te da derecho ha abandonar tu puesto! Y Alejandra tampoco esta en recepción?

- acaso estas ciega ella me est…..- fue interrumpida por Alejandra.

- Ejem, ejem…-tosió Alejandra para llamar la atención de Keyklin- lo siento pero tu dijiste, que sólo era para cinco minutos y tardaste más de una hora.

- ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Keyklin indignada.

- lo mismo que tu supongo- respondió mordaz Amely.

- yo viene a buscarte keyklin – se defendió Alejandra – y la recepción no es mi responsabilidad..

- pero Tú, estabas en…

- basta! No me importa quien tiene más culpa. Keyklin ve a atender tu puesto. El Dr. Witman necesita unos informes. – Ordenó Amely, que ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia - Y todas ustedes – apunto a las demás enfermeras - ¿no tienen nada mas que hacer?

- no… este... yo…- decía una de ellas

- bueno nosotras, estábamos... – quiso explicar otra.

- no me importa lo que estaban haciendo… lo que me interesa saber es ¿si ya acabaron con sus obligaciones? – preguntó serena.

- …..- nadie dijo nada, sólo movieron la cabeza dando una negativa.

- Bueno! lo suponía. Todas vayan a sus obligaciones, esto lo reportare ante la Dra. Margaret.

- por favor NO Amely – suplicaron.

- De acuerdo! Pero ya váyanse! Y no vuelvan a cometer la irresponsabilidad de no atender a los pacientes y perder su tiempo de esta manera. – Sonrió – ahora vayan a cumplir sus oficios.

Las enfermeras se retiraron cabizbajas y algunas a regañadientes y otras murmuraban por lo bajo amenazas de lanzarle una maldición por interrumpir su momento. Mientras tanto Brad se encontraba expectante viendo como Amely tenia bajo control la situación, la chica tenia carácter, eso no podía negarlo.

- Amely no tenias porque reprenderlas fue culpa mía – dijo Sara.

- Ay Sara tú siempre tan buena! Pero no! Tú no tienes la culpa, en esta vida cada uno es responsable de lo que hace. Bueno tranquila que ya paso- sonrió afable – gracias por cubrirme hoy, y como se aportado mi paciente.

-bien! Excelente! – Respondió Sara – Brad y yo la pasamos muy bien!

- ¿BRAD?...- pregunto incrédula Amely no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Si, Brad... es su nuevo nombre! – respondió sonriente la Señora Sara.

- bueno me alegra! Pero... te gusta ese nombre? – preguntó amely dirigiendo su mirada al muchacho.

- claro.

- que bien! Entonces Brad. ¿Dime que tal estuvo tu mañana? ¿Has tenido alguna molestia? – preguntó mientras se ponía su bata Blanca.

- tranquila – miro hacia la ventana – y no.

- de acuerdo. Sara ¿hiciste que se tomara sus medicamentos?

- si, por supuesto - Amely iba a preguntarle algo pero ella respondió – Si. Esta en el informe, que sólo tienes que presentarlo al Dr. Rivier.

- gracias de nuevo – esbozo una sonrisa, Sara la conocía tan bien, que a veces se sorprendía – ¿y ahora que tengo que hacer? Parece que todo ya lo has hecho.

- si, tú sabes que soy muy eficiente. Porque no mejor descansas, me contaron que no dormiste nada.

- bueno. Casi aunque dormí un poco en pleno examen….jajajaja – rió por lo que le había pasado en su examen.

- Amely tienes que descansar, cuidas a las demás personas pero también recuerda que tienes que cuidar de Ti. – decía Sara preocupada. Brad estaba callado, escuchando. – bueno yo, me retiro tengo que ir a preparar la cena de maxi , Brad fue un gusto concerté Adiós.

- A mi también – respondió Brad.

Sara sullivan se marchó, dejándolos al fin solos, Brad había esperado mucho para ese momento, los dos se miraron.

- vamos! ¿Dime porque mencionaste ese nombre? ¿Acaso sabes algo de mi pasado? – preguntó con serenidad, Brad.

- espera! No, no se nada, lo único que se de ti es lo que esta en tu ficha, y créeme no dice mucho. Sólo dice que a causa de un golpe muy fuerte, una lesión, o por un trauma emocional grave has pedido la memoria, en otras palabras sufres de amnesia Total, y eso no ayuda en nada para que podamos encontrar a tú familia – trato de esbozar una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara - pero ya estamos haciendo las gestiones pertinentes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Y si yo pregunte por Hermione, fue porque tú la mencionaste muchas veces, cuando fuiste internado y mientras dormías la llamabas. Luego ingresaste en coma, tú situación se agravó y todos pensaron que jamás despertarías, él único que nunca perdió la fe fue el Dr. Rivier. Y eso es lo único que se de ti, Brad.

- y porque no le dices que tú también confiabas en que él despertaría Amely.

-Dr. Rivier? Este...yo… - se puso nerviosa- … buenos días Doctor.

- jajaja…- se rió- ...vamos Amely ayúdame con las cosas de este paciente, escuche que lo llamaste, ¿Brad? ¿Recordó su nombre?

- No Señor, le pusimos ese nombre para dirigirnos a él, no es muy conveniente llamarlo paciente sin nombre. ¿Ha tenido noticias?

- no, mañana me tienen noticias. Hoy quiero que le entregues estas cosas que son de su propiedad, no ayudaron en mucho para saber de él, pero su varita. No se la entregaremos, hasta que le demos de alta. ¿De acuerdo Brad? Espero que no haya inconveniente son reglas del hospital.

- no, ninguna.

- Bueno! …yo sólo vine ha recoger su informe y a dejar estas cosas. – estaba a punto de irse pero, se fijo en el reporte - ¿dolores de cabeza? Brad esos dolores han sido muy fuertes?

- si

-¿esos dolores han sido acompañadas de imágenes?

- como lo sabe?

- siempre es así, la mayoría que sufre amnesia recuerda, parte de su vida. A veces son muy cortos pero son muy importantes – respondía emocionado – eso quiere decir que puedes recobrar tú memoria, no todo esta perdido. Como mostraban los exámenes que te realizamos esta mañana – sonrió – ya vuelvo espérenme.

**Continúa….**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Holaaaa! ¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? Me gustaría que dejen sus críticas, ya que así es la única forma de mejorar! Y también díganme si merece que siga la historia ¿o mejor la dejo ahí? Díganme….siii? Esperando sus criticas me despido:) ADDIO. Necesito sus **REVIEWS! Para sonreir y seguir escribiendo…. Hagan click en GO! Y dejen su REVIEW :) **

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

** RESPONDIENDO SUS REVIEWS:**

mnemosneme : holaa! GRACIAS! Por el RR. Me alegra que te guste el Fic. Aquí tienes el tercer cap. Dime que te parecio? Espero tu opinión! Chau.

alebochi : holaa! Me alegra que te guste! GRACIAS! Por el Rev. Hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que me dejes otro review. :)

konny : HELLO! Gracias por tú review ¿Qué te pareció el cap. 3? Busque tu fic. Pero no lo encuentro se llama: "la búsqueda" empecé a leer "cambio de Bando", ( es tuya verdad? Porque si me equivocó.. sólo me avisas U.U) hasta donde leí me gusta! Pero… mejor si me dejas el link de tú fic. Así puedo leer la búsqueda. Chau

Meyrilu: HOLA! gracias por tú Review ¡! Y no te preocupes voy a seguir la historia no voy a abandonar el Fic. CLARO si es que hay gente que lee el fic.! Y la única forma de saberlo es mediante sus REVIEWS. Dejenme muchos siii? No sean malas Jajaja U.U ADDIO! Espero que sigas la historia.

AleJa M : HOLAAAA! Aleja….me alegra verte otra vez! Jajaja :) Estoy BIEN Y FELIZ DE RECIBIR TU REVIEW ¡! GRACIAS ¡! Y me alegra mucho conocer a la novia de Draco jajajaja :), espero que no seas muy celosa! Jajaja porque como te habrás dado cuenta en este capitulo también estaban babeando por "NUESTRO DRACO" jajaja también es mió eeh? jajajja ... bueno , bueno , Draco es propiedad de sus fans para que nadie se enoje :) ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo ¿ espero tu respuesta?.. cuídate mucho ¡! See you later! O eso espero... ah me olvidaba, puse el nombre que me sugeriste al nuevo Doctor ZACK , mas adelante, sabrán más de él, y con respecto a Ron ¿ él y hermione son novios como se habrán dado cuenta jajajaja en el próximo aclarara mas tú duda. : )

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

A mi Hermanito! Por dejarme ocupar la computadora jajaja :) y si no actualizo antes es por su culpa! Y claro por falta de review. Jajaaja

Y KLAU! Un gran amiga que animo a continuar el Fic. Gracias querida amiga!

Y también gracias a todos los que leen el fic.

**Reviews go! Reviews go! Reviews go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OLVIDARTE**

**CAPITULO IV**

"**ENCUENTROS" **

El doctor los había dejado solos otra vez, Amely puso la caja de madera encima de una silla, ella sabia que las intensiones del Dr. Millar era ayudarlo a recordar con las pocas cosas que existían en esa caja, tal vez significarían algo para él, tal vez podría recordar algo con esas cosas, en la caja estaba un traje negro, una capa negra, un anillo en el centro de este había una incrustación de la letra "M",el cual se entrelazaba con una serpiente, una manojo de llaves con un llavero muy peculiar, era una escudo con serpiente en el centro (n/a: el escudo de Slytherin, una cajetilla de cigarros y una carta. La enfermera tenía la carta en sus manos con un poco de indecisión, mientras que Draco tenia el llavero en sus manos analizándolo cuidadosamente, estaba como hipnotizado, concentrado pero Amely lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿significa algo para ti, te recuerda algo?

- No – dijo sin dudar – no reconozco este escudo.

- ¿Qué escudo? – Le quito el llavero de las manos de draco y lo examinó - …mmm creo haber visto este escudo en alguna parte, pero no lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué tú también perdiste la memoria? – sonrió Draco.

- ja, ja - río sarcásticamente, notando el humor negro que tenía el rubio- … pues no, sólo que hay cosas que no se, como el resto de la gente.

- si , si – reía – tranquila, sólo era broma.

- esta bien! No importa. – le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

- un papel.

- ¿en serio? No me lo creo…- dijo sarcásticamente - si lo veo y te recuerdo que perdí la memoria,… no la vista. – explicó sonriente.

- si lo sé…gracias por recordármelo…- sonrió- lo que me pregunta es si tú…- se callo y miró el suelo.

- ¿si yo que?...continua… que te preguntabas. –insistió Draco para que Amely continuara.

Ella levantó la vista, tenía vergüenza de preguntar semejante ocurrencia y que tal si estaba equivoca, ella no estaba segura hasta que punto se clasificaba perdida de memoria total, sí era total, él acaso había olvidado también cosas como eso.

- …me preguntaba… ejem…este – carraspeo -¿si sabes leer? – Draco arqueó una ceja ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo ignorante? - …es que como tienes diagnosticado pérdida de memoria total, tal vez también has olvidado leer y escribir - trató de explicar al ver la cara seria del rubio. Él le arrebató la carta de sus manos.

- No sé... pero hay una forma de comprobarlo no? – dijo serio, mientras se disponía a leer y Amely esperaba expectante.

- si quieres... yo puedo… - decía Amely preocupada

- no...Tranquila que si puedo leer... es una frase muy corta y concreta.

-¿Qué dice? – pregunto ansiosa y curiosa Amely.

- Dice…."Amely es una tonta" – sonrió triúnfate ante la reacción de la enfermera.

-¿Queee?...- le quito la carta, al ver que no decía eso se reprocho por ser tan inocente, y tonta como había dicho el rubio, pues si, era una tonta, ¿Cómo pudo caer en esa trampa, El rubio reía sonoramente, agarrándose el estomago, mientras que Amely lo miraba furiosa, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso, lo que provocó que el rubio continuara riendo al ver como Amely se sonrojaba más, Ella no podía creer que el rubio de ojos grises, ¿lo estaba tomando a broma? mientras que ella buscaba seriamente la manera de ayudarlo.

- ya! Basta deja de reírte – exigía Amely aún colorada – no es gracioso… yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

- si, lo sé… lo sé – traba de no reír más pero no podía -… de acuerdo dame el papel, ella se lo pasó, el respiró profundo y poso su mirada en la hoja, de pronto su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

/-------------------------------/

Aclaratoria: ("…") pensamientos del personaje.

(N/A: aclaraciones de la autora)

En una oficina en Londres, se encontraba un pelirrojo sentado en un sillón mirando la nada, pensando.

- ("estuve cerca de perderla, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo continuar huyendo del pasado, ese maldito pasado se empeña a destruir mi vida, no puedo permitirlo! No, no..nooo! Jamás! Ni el destino que estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo podrá conmigo…hoy fue Luna Lovengood y mañana,…… mañana ¿Quién será? Harry me lo advirtió, decía que uno no puede escapar del destino,… pero él no me entendía, yo AMO a Hermione y haré todo para que ella sea feliz como se lo prometí…").

El seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando el ruido de un teléfono lo sacó de golpe y lo volvió a la realidad, levantó el auricular del teléfono desganado.

- si? Diga…ah…-sonrió Ron- hola mi amor.

-¿terminaste con tú trabajo?

-…..si ya acabe…

-que bien! Entonces ¿vendrás a recogerme?

- claro mi amor. Dime ¿dónde estas?

- estoy en la tienda de zapatos "Biancas"… no tardes mucho... ¿si?...estoy cansada, me probé un montón de vestidos y zapatos. Pero encontré lo que busca!

- tranquila! Estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

- ja ja ja – se río – mi amor desde tu trabajo hasta aquí es como media hora de viaje en taxi.

- que acaso no crees lo que te digo… si te digo que voy a estar en cinco minutos, es porque así lo haré. – sonrió.

- si, si claro… ok!- decía sin creérselo-…Entonces te espero media hora… jajaja – reía – chao.

- nos vemos en "cinco" minutos mi amor – puso énfasis en esa palabra.

El pelirrojo colgó el teléfono y sonrió feliz, amaba mucho a esa castaña haría cualquier cosa por ella, él había renunciado a usar su magia y se había adaptado a una vida de muggles, aunque a veces utilizaba uno que otro hechizo simple, para sorprender a Hermione, y con un "Ploop" desapareció de la oficina sin salir por la puerta, dejando una oficina vacía. (N/A: no se como es el ruido cuando desaparecen los magos :( pero utilicen la imaginación :)).

Ron se apareció a una cuadra de la tienda, salió de un callejón, tenia cuatro minutos más de sobra, se dirigió al Shoping caminado sin prisa y tranquilo. Entró por la puerta giratoria de cristal y busco la tienda "Bianca´s", el centro comercial era enorme existían muchas tiendas y habían escaleras mecánicas por donde la gente subía y baja. Subió a una escalera mecánica y empezó a buscar a la castaña hasta que la diviso, estaba mirando una vitrina de una joyería. El sonrió y miro su reloj, era muy pronto para acercarse como le explicaría que en menos de dos minutos el ya estaba ahí, así que se quedo oculto detrás de una columna mármol observándola, él se podía quedar mirándola por horas, pero recapacito y fue en busca de una sorpresa para la castaña. Cuando regreso ella estaba sentada en una banquita de madera que había enfrente de la tienda "Bianca´s, se acercó a la castaña, le tapo los ojos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ron!...

-ves? Cinco minutos! -Dijo sonriendo triunfante Ron abrazándola.

- no lo puedo creer!… ¿como lo hiciste?- se levanto Ella de la baquita para darle un beso corto y tierno en la boca.

- digamos que conozco un atajo – dijo un ron sonriente.

Él también se puso de pie y le robó un beso, ambos sonrieron cuando termino el beso, Ron agarro las bolsas que Hermione tenia en una mano y él las llevo.

- Ron?

- mmm… dime.

- no mejor no! Te molestaras conmigo! – dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza.

- no, claro que no la haré dime que pasó.

- es que creo que gaste mucho dinero en el vestido y los zapatos.

- no te preocupes, por eso…tú te mereces eso y mucho más. – dijo acercándose al rostro de Hermione.

- en serio?

- si

- y cuando dices "mucho más", te refieres a….

- me refiero a mucho... mucho...mucho más.

- que bien!... - Ella sonrió complacida pero un repentino dolor de cabeza hizo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza, Ron se percato y asusto.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado.- vamos asentarnos un rato

- no es nada… no me cambies de tema – volvió a decir - … Entonces puedo gastar más! Jajaja – rió y estiro de la mano del pelirrojo y lo guiaba en dirección de la joyería, Ron se percató de las intensiones de la castaña, de un tirón hizo que volviera a sus brazos y le dijo "no" moviendo la cabeza dando su negativa.

- ¿no? – preguntó poniendo cara de niña buena.

- No.

-Bueno, no importa. – Dijo resignada- … entonces vayámonos! Antes de que me arrepienta.

Se dirigieron a la salida, agarrados de las manos. Una chica rubia de ojos negros, elegante y altiva observaba a la parejita llena de furia, camino más rápido para alcanzarlos y cuando estaba cerca estiro de un brazo a Hermione.

- AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO MALDITA PERRA! – Gritó - TÚ FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS DE DRACO.

Continuara…..?

-----------/------------------

Holaaa a todos! volvíiii! Les dejó otro capitulo. ¿Díganme que les pareció? Es pero que les haya gustado. :), la razón por la que tarde fue porqué cuatro capítulos de este fic. se borraron de mi pc. Y tengo que volver a escribirlo.! Pero si no recibo reviews, no voy a transcribir los demás capítulos :( si lo se... suena a chantaje pero no lo es….es que necesito que me animen y más cuando las clases en la universidad ya empezaron.

Gracias a todas por sus REVIEWS, saben? Recibirlos me alegra el día:) Hoy no voy a contestar a sus reviews, DEBIDO A QUE TENGO QUE IR A CLASES :) Y YA NO TENGO TIEMPO  pero lo haré en el próximo capitulo, claro si es que ustedes quieren.

**REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO! REVIEWS GO!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A: **

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Gracias niñas!

alebochi

mnemosneme

Meyrilu

AnGelIQuE

AleJa M (Alejandra!)

Shirru-Malfoy

Montse-90

Y también a todas las que leen el fic. Aunque no me dejen rr :(

**REVIEWS GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaración**: estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a JK. Rowling y a la Warner BROS. Yo solo me divierto escribiendo!_

_NOTA de la autora del FF:¡hola!¿como están todos:)...he vuelto con otro capitulo, se que he tardado mucho en actualizarlo! Les ofrezco disculpas a las que leen este Fic…pero todo tiene una explicación… solo diré "tareas de la universidad"..gracias a todas las que me dejaron un RR, porque sin ellos no hubiera actualizado :)_

_ACLARACION: ("…")cursiva, paréntesis y comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes._

"…_." Frases de importancia._

**CAPITULO**

**CONFESIONES**

- AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO MALDITA PERRA! – Gritó - TÚ FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE TODAS LAS DESGRACIAS DE DRACO.

Hermione miraba aterrada a la rubia que la zarandeaba de su brazo sin piedad gritándole barbaridades.

- tú! Estupida sangre sucia! Fuiste la infeliz que arruino su vida! Fuiste la culpable de su muerte!... pero te haré pagar caro.- el pelirrojo la aparto, haciendo que soltara el brazo de hermione, pero continuo amenazándola señalándole con su dedo índice - …. Lloraras lagrimas de sangre… pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que nos causaste… maldita Perra! Te arrepentirás haber nacido basura!

- yo…este- tartamudeaba asustada-…disculpe pero no se de que habla!...yo ni siquiera la conozco! –decía a punto de llorar.

-QUE? Ahora te haces la amnésica!...jajaja –reía con amargura-… olvidaste todo el daño que le causaste a Draco! – dijo ironizando-…olvidaste el sufrimiento que le causaste?...no te preocupes yo me encargare de HACERTE RECORDAR – exploto gritando -…CAUSÁNDOTE EL MISMO SUFRIMIENTO!

- Le digo que no se de que me habla! … ¿quien es Draco? … ¿de quien habla?... Porque dice que yo hice sufrir a esa persona… yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre!...- grito con ira.

- Hermione es mejor que nos vayamos!...estoy seguro que esta loca te cofunde con alguien más- decía el pelirrojo nervioso, tratando de dirigirla a la salida.

- Deja de actuar Granger! …el daño que me hiciste…YO! No lo he olvidado… la venganza es lo que me ha mantenido VIVA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

-¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?... acaso usted me conoce?...¿yo le hice daño a usted? –pregunto Hermione.

- A MI NO ME VAS A VER LA CARA!...NO FINJAS QUE NO ME CONOCES IDIOTA!...nunca confié en ti…siempre supe que le mentías a Draco… siempre negaste tu relación con la comadreja…ja! Ahora mírate – los señalo a ambos-… MALDITA ZORRA!...

-¿De donde me conoce?... – pregunto desesperada.

La rubia miraba desconcertada a la castaña que parecía desesperada, por su cabeza cruzaba varias preguntas

-_ ("¿Qué diablos le pasa a la_ _sangre sucia? ¿Por qué finge que no me recuerda? ¿Por qué dice que no recuerda a Draco? ¿Y como que no sabe de donde nos conocemos?...en Howgarts sangre sucia!...¿estará fingiendo o será que si es cierto, y la maldita no recuerda nada?..¿Pero como?... claro! Como no lo pensé antes…puede ser que le hayan borrado la memoria..."oblivaten" ¿pero con que propósito? Y ¿Quién?...")_ como por reflejo, miró al pelirrojo, vio miedo en sus ojos, estaba asustado, pero Pansy no presto mucha atención, el odio que tenia no la dejaba ver ni entender de razones, recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí, la rabia la consumió por completo.

- NO SE QUE PRETENDES AL HACERTE LA DESCENTENDIDA! ….PIERDES TÚ TIEMPO SI PIENSAS QUE YO VOY A CREERTE ESTUPIDA SANGRE SUCIA! ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCA!... TE HARE SUFRIR TANTO QUE DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO NUNCA!...-grito furiosa-… BASURA!

- BASTA CÁLLATE! Parkinson, la única basura aquí eres tú maldita víbora! – decía Ron poniéndose delante de Hermione para protegerla de los golpes que intentaba propinar desesperada Pansy Parkinson, mientras que la castaña miraba con un mar de sentimientos confusión, susto, asombro, ella no conocía a esta chica que parecía que la odia, pero Ronald Weasley si parecía conocerla la había llamado por su apellido.- CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITA ZORRA!

- A MI NO ME INSULTES POBRETON!-Grito furiosa- …Y TÚ ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! MORIRÁS…JURO QUE TE MATARE! …-los ojos de Pansy Parkinson estaban teñidos de odio, al extremo que ya no razonaba, ya no le importaba utilizar su varita delante de todos esos curiosos que se habían detenido a mirar la pelea que había, no le importaba que los muggles presenciaran la muerte de Hermione Granger por un hechizo, no le importa romper las reglas del ministerio de magia, ella cobraría su venganza ese instante para que esperar más, busco su varita en su bolso, pero unas voces hicieron que levantara la vista, estaba rodeada de varios muggles con un mismo uniforme, todos le apuntaban con una arma, miro confundida a todos los lados, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todos los rostros se veían borrosos, sentía que le faltaba aire.

-aah…- grito horrorizada una anciana-…tiene un arma!

-oh por dios! Esta loca! – decía una señora que abrazaba a su hijo de tres años.

La gente empezó a gritar y correr a todos lados, desesperada buscando donde escogerse, el pánico se había sembrado.

-Alto! Levante las manos!- decía un oficial de policía.

- baje el arma….lentamente al suelo! – indicaba otro policía fornido.

- no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse! – decía otro que trataba de acercarse a lentamente a la rubia para quitarle la "supuesta arma".

- ESPEREN!….es mi hija…- dijo otra rubia de ojos azules- …ella no esta armada!

- señora no se acerque! ..-indico un policía.

-Narcissa Malfoy…- musitó en voz baja el pelirrojo, pero no lo suficiente, porque la castaña lo había oído perfectamente.

- no se atreva a ponerme un solo dedo encima- indico con soberbia y con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, se acerco a Pansy y le quito el bolso. Miro a la joven que se veía pálida y murmuro un hechizo. Camino en dirección del oficial muggle y delante de él vació el contenido del bolso, cayeron llaves, algunos papeles y objetos de maquillaje.

- no esta armada! – Dijo el oficial inspeccionado el bolso que ya estaba en sus manos.- no hay ningún arma!

Los oficiales guardaron sus armas y se acercaron más tranquilos a Pansy con unas esposas.

- bueno!...-le coloco las esposas a Pansy-… Esta bajo arresto! Tiene derecho a guardar silencio… todo lo que diga o haga será utilizado en su contra…tiene derecho a un abogado sino lo tiene el estado le proporcionara uno…

- pero que esta haciendo?- preguntó indignada Narcissa,

- lo siento señora… pero su hija…esta bajo arresto por hacer escándalo en un lugar publico, ataco a la señorita….- volteo para apuntar a Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.-….pero donde esta… hace instantes la chica estaba ahí!

-Mírela! Le parece una amenaza!...- decía Narcissa

- a mi si!...- respondió un oficial con sorna haciendo que todos los oficiales rieran.

- lo siento señora! Pero su hija va pasar esta noche en una celda! – diciendo eso el oficial fornido, empujo a Pansy obligándola a caminar.- OConnor tú vienes conmigo el resto vuelvan a sus puestos!

Los dos oficiales salieron con Pansy del edificio seguidos por Narcissa que había recogido un "insignificante labial" del suelo, dio unas rápidas instrucciones a su mayordomo que se encontraba parado inmutable en una esquina con unas bolsas, con cosas que habían comprado del lugar. Y siguió ha los oficiales.

Mientras que Hermione se atormentaba con preguntas, Pansy volvía a razonar empezaba a recobrar su frialdad y su astucia. Ron había sacado a Hermione casi arrastras, ella quería quedarse y aclarar todas las dudas que había sembrado la desquiciada rubia. Pero él no lo permitió. Subieron a un taxi, ambos estaban en silencio sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. El silenció era insoportable para Ron pero él no seria quien rompiera ese silencio, así continuaron parte del camino hacia su casa, el pelirrojo pensaba en lo que haría ni bien llegasen a su casa, la voz de la castaña hizo que saliera del caos que tenia en su cabeza.

-¿Quién es Draco?

-¿Qué?...- preguntó fingiendo no haber escuchado.

-que ¿Quién es Draco?

- No lo sé….-respondió nervioso.- _("que hago?.. Que hago?...que le digo?")_ – pensaba para si mismo-… no hagas caso a lo que dijo esa loca debió confundirte con alguien – trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero no pudo.

-Ron!...ella me conocía me llamó por mi apellido!...vamos! dime quien es esa mujer!...¿tu la conoces no es cierto?

-¿Qué?... no...Claro que no!

- La llamaste PARKINSON!...claro que la conoces…dime quien esa mujer! – exigió Hermione.

- no la conozco!...- grito fuera de si .-_ ("oh merlín! .. si la llamé por su apellido!...soy un idiota!...)_- pensaba asustado.

- no lo niegues! Dime quien es!...porque decía que le hice daño! ¿Quién es Draco?

- No lo se! …no lo se! … dímelo TÚ!...- contestó gritando. Su rostro estaba tenso.

- …..¿que estas insinuando?...- pregunto sorprendida

- no estoy insinuando nada!...- levanto las manos en señal de exasperación- …Hermione porque estamos discutiendo?…no se quien era esa loca! No se quien es Draco! No se que daño le causaste!...¿porque crees en esa loca?.. que tal si es una desvariada que empieza atacar a las personas!...fingiendo conocerlos...

- pero es…- trató de protestar pero fue interrumpida.

- es aquí señores!...son 10…- no terminó de decir la frase porque el pelirrojo le había entregado un billete de 50 diciéndole "quede se con el cambio", y el taxista quedó satisfecho, lo tomo como pago por escuchar los gritos de la pareja. Ron y Hermione bajaron del taxi y caminaron hacia la entrada de su casa, que estaba ubicada en una zona residencial, donde todas las casas eran sencillas y la mayoría se parecía mucho, se diferenciaban en una que otra cosa, todas tenían un jardín delante de la casa, algunas con verjas pequeñas de color blanco, otras no tenían, era un vecindario tranquilo, la mayoría se conocía entre si. Uno de sus vecinos que se encontraba en el jardín podando un arbusto, levanto una de sus manos saludando a la pareja, Ron respondió de igual manera con una sonrisa.

- Ron te estoy hablando!

- querida baja la voz Anderson nos esta viendo!

- a mi no me interesa! Quiero que me digas ¿de donde la conoces? Te conozco Ronald Weasley se que me escondes algo!...dime! ¿de donde la conoces? – insistía Hermione.

Entraron a su casa y los gritos de hermione continuaban, mientras que Ron subió corriendo a su cuarto dejando a Hermione en la planta baja.

- donde crees que vas Ron!... – un dolor le vino a la cabeza se sostuvo con amabas manos esperando que el dolor pasase-… Ron! Te estoy hablando…ah…- respiro profundo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, esperando que el dolor pasara- _("Draco!..¿Quien es Draco?...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco…"_)- ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez como eco en la cabeza de Hermione, hasta que punzada dolorosa e intensa en su cerebro, hizo que gritara. A su vez una cantidad de imágenes vinieron a su mente, un castillo enorme, muchos niños empujándose unos contra otros para subir a un tren rojo, rostros de muchas personas un niño de pelo negro con gafas, una un hombre de barbas blancas y un semblante tranquilo, un rubio de ojos grises que sonreía con arrogancia, una niña pecosa de pelo rojizo que corría ha abrazarla, una rubia molesta que le apuntaba con una varita, imágenes de ella de la edad unos trece años abrazada a Ron y al muchacho de pelo negro con gafas, sonriendo.

_**Flash Back**_

**_- _**DRACO!... – grito furiosa y apuntó con su varita.

- Pansy! Baja esa varita! –ordeno furioso Draco

- Pero!... Draco!...- protestó la rubia, que continuaba apuntando a la castaña, que la veía sorprendida - …es sólo una sangre sucia!... no no NO LO HARE!.."cru ..cruci.."

- Hazme caso Pansy! – grito furioso Draco - …_"accio varita"- _la varita de Pansy fue a parar a sus manos, y la rubia cayo de rodillas

-Porque?...-lloraba apretando los nudillos con Draco!...YO TE AMABA!...te amo- corrigió llorando -….dime! es ella por la que me cambiaste!...es por ella que me dejaste?... contesta maldita sea!

- no tengo porque responderte nada!- dijo el rubio fríamente - …y basta! Deja de hacer tu teatrito…que no das lastima Pansy! sabes muy bien que a mi no interesa lo que pienses!

- Suficiente! Drac…Malfoy! No tienes porque decirle esas barbaridades! Ella te ama!

- Y? – preguntó como si no entendiera el punto.

La Castaña no se esperaba esa respuesta, abrió la boca asombrada ante esa contestación, como podía quedarse tan tranquilo cuando una chica acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez eran tantas las que le confesaban su amor, que el rubio estaba acostumbrado, tantas veces que ya era inmune a ese tipo de sentimentalismo, tal vez para él era normal escuchar ese tipo de confesiones.

- ¿Como que "Y"?...no puedes dejarla en ese estado- dijo apuntándole

- claro que puedo…sólo obsérvame.- dijo sonriente y caminando en dirección contraria a la de Pansy.

-¿Qué?… espera Maldito Hurón!... no puedes dejarla…esta..esta llorando- dijo agarrándole de su brazo. El rubio se dio la vuelta.

- Granger! Deja de fastidiar!...- dijo sonriente y tranquilo - ...no me interesa! No tengo la culpa que las mujeres se han débiles!

-¿débiles?... Nosotras no somos débiles!... somos más fuertes que los hombres!- dijo Hermione.

- has visto llorar a un hombre?...-la castaña sonrió-…espera Weasley no cuenta como uno… – dijo sonriendo burlón-…..…jajajaja.- explotó riendo ante la cara de fastidio que había puesto la castaña.-…me encanta cuando te enojas!- le dijo susurrando al oído de la castaña-…te ves linda.

_**Continuara…?**_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_**¿Que tal estuvo el capitulo?... de ahora en adelante, los recuerdos empezaran. **_

Bueno si les ha gustado déjenme uno, dos, tres o cuatro RR que no me molestare… los reviews me dan como luz verde para continuar el FF…además a través de ellos es la única forma de saber si el FF va bien o no:) gracias todos por leerlo! Ahora si dejan un RR...la próxima actualización será mas pronto! Porque ahora me pongo un reto de llegar a 32 reviews… se que tal vez es mucho…pero confió en ustedes :) jejeje XD ¬¬

**_Agradecimientos especiales a: GRACIAS! Por sus RR …contestare a sus RR en esta semana…es que ya tengo q irme a la universidad :) _**

MALFOYTEAMO

mnemosneme

AleJa M

Shirru-Malfoy

alebochi


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración:** estos personajes pertenecen a Jk. Rowling y a la Warner BROS. Solo escribo para divertirme, sin fines de lucro.

**_Aclaración:_** Cursiva recuerdos, n/a: aclaraciones de la autora,****

**_Capitulo VI _**

_**ENEMIGOS **_

**_.-.-.-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-_**

_- Pansy! Baja esa varita! –ordeno furioso Draco_

_- Pero!... Draco!...- protestó la rubia- …es sólo una sangre sucia!... no no NO LO HARE!.."cru ..cruci.."_

_- Hazme caso Pansy! – grito furioso Draco - …"accio varita"- la varita de Pansy fue a parar a sus manos, y la rubia cayo de rodillas._

_-Porque?...-lloraba apretando los nudillos con Draco!...YO TE AMABA!...te amo- corrigió llorando -….dime! es ella por la que me cambiaste!...es por ella que me dejaste?... contesta maldita sea!_

_- no tengo porque responderte nada!- dijo el rubio fríamente - …y basta! Deja de hacer tu teatrito…que no das lastima Pansy! sabes muy bien que a mi no interesa lo que pienses!_

_- Suficiente! Drac…Malfoy! No tienes porque decirle esas barbaridades! Ella te ama! _

_- Y? – preguntó como si no entendiera el punto._

_La Castaña no se esperaba esa respuesta, abrió la boca asombrada ante esa contestación, como podía quedarse tan tranquilo cuando una chica acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos, tal vez eran tantas las que le confesaban su amor, que el rubio estaba acostumbrado, tantas veces que ya era inmune a ese tipo de sentimentalismo, tal vez para él era normal escuchar ese tipo de confesiones. _

_- ¿Como que "Y"?...no puedes dejarla en ese estado- dijo apuntándole _

_- claro que puedo…sólo obsérvame.- dijo sonriente y caminando en dirección contraria a la de Pansy. _

_-¿Qué?… espera Maldito Hurón!... no puedes dejarla…esta..esta llorando- dijo agarrándole de su brazo. El rubio se dio la vuelta._

_- Granger! Deja de fastidiar!...- dijo sonriente y tranquilo - ...no me interesa! No tengo la culpa que las mujeres se tan débiles!_

_-¿débiles?... Nosotras no somos débiles!... somos más fuertes que los hombres!- dijo Hermione. En un arranque feminista._

_- has visto llorar a un hombre?...-la castaña sonrió-…espera Weasley no cuenta como uno… – dijo sonriendo burlón-…..…jajajaja.- explotó riendo ante la cara de fastidio que había puesto la castaña.-…me encanta cuando te enojas!- le dijo susurrando al oído de la castaña-…te ves linda._

**-.-.-.-.- _FIN DEL FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-._**

En el hospital de Sant Madrag, el doctor Rivier ingreso al cuarto de Draco Malfoy, con una expresión indescifrable con un frasquito en la mano de color púrpura.

- que dice la carta?...-pregunto Amely con incertidumbre.

- nada…no dice nada…y no es una carta, es una nota o un mensaje…- suspiro con frustración - …solo tiene una frase que no significa nada para mi… no me explica nada….no me dice absolutamente NADA!

- tranquilízate Brad….todo lleva tiempo…- levanto el frasquito que lleva en la mano -…esto te ayudara a…como decirlo….- cavilo buscaba una palabra que no le diera muchas esperanzas.

- ¿Eso le ayudara a recobrar la memoria Doctor? - preguntó Amely sonriente y esperanzada.

- no.

- y entonces?

-esta poción, ayudara para que brad se relaje y no se presione tanto para recuperar su memoria.- sonrió afable y trato de explicarles de otra manera-…esto es … mejor dicho…es para calmar los dolores de cabeza que tiene.

-ah...bueno- suspiro Amely sin saber que mas podía decir, en esa situación.

El Doctor entrego a la enfermera el frasquito y le dio las instrucciones para que se los diera a sus paciente, ella coloco en una cuchara el liquido morado.

- abre la boca...!

- no….eso tiene un aspecto asqueroso!- reclamó Brad poniendo cara de asco.

- si…y también sabe horrible..- aporto Amely. Sonriente. Era como su pequeña venganza por tomarle el pelo instantes atrás.-...vamos… abre la boca, ¿sabes?... tiene un sabor amargo, sabe a….

- Amely!...que significa esto…- La doctora Margaret le llamo la atención-…¿esa es la manera de cumplir con tus obligaciones? – le preguntó con el seño fruncido-…te espero en mi oficina necesitamos hablar…muy seriamente.

-Margaret!...no tienes porque molestarte con Amely….ella sólo...

- Dr. Rivier…no se entrometa en asuntos que no le corresponden…la disciplina de las enfermeras esta a mi cargo.

Amely no se había percatado de que la doctora Margaret estaba, parada en la puerta observándolos, ella esta atónita sosteniendo la cuchara, escuchando como la doctora la desaprobaba delante de los dos hombres más importantes en su vida en ese momento, el Dr. Rivier, Era como el padre que siempre quiso tener, un padre comprensivo que aceptaba y le apoyaba en todo lo que ella quisiera hacer en su vida y Brad, que se podía decir de ese rubio de ojos grises que entro a ser parte de su vida sin pedir permiso, él era el nuevo integrante en su aburrida vida. La doctora margaret era muy exigente con todas las enfermeras y más con ella, hacia lo mejor que podía para no defraudarla porque, Margaret había depositado su confianza en una niña rica con la ambición de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban, cuando nadie quiso apoyarla la doctora margaret estuvo con ella dándole fuerzas para continuar con su sueño de ser una doctora. Sus padres no quisieron que su única hija se arriesgara a semejante trabajo, ellos la habían criado para que se casara y tuviera hijos, con un hombre de que ellos le escogerían llegado el momento, ella había sido criada para vivir como una princesa en un gran castillo con muchos sirvientes, pero Amely se revelo, después de la muerte de su novio no le importaba nada y no quería llevar esa vida de princesa, sus padres le habían buscado otro novio de una buena posición social, con mucho dinero para que a su princesita no le faltara nada, pero ella les había dicho que la vida princesita sin su príncipe no le interesaba y que nunca mas le iba a interesar.

Brad que hasta ese instante había estado observando sonriente, ante la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo su enfermera, pudo sentir el ambiento tenso que había y tranquilo levanto su mano y agarró la cuchara y se llevo la cuchara a su boca, sin poder evitar poner su cara de asco cuando trago el liquido amargo, que pasaba por su garganta, se sintió aliviado empezó a sentirse relajado, pero su alivio no duro mucho tiempo porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se quejara del dolor, haciendo que los presentes voltearan a ver que pasaba.

-Amely! Sujétale las manos!...Brad escúchame…tranquilízate… ese dolor va ha pasar… tranquilo…respira profundo.- intentaba tranquilizar el Dr. Rivier.

El dolor aumento más y más, las imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran atroces, oscuridad, llanto, destrucción, gente suplicando por su vida, gente matando sin piedad, gente con risas diabólicas inundaban como eco en su mente, sonrisas alegres de niños de doce años, una niña rubia que lo abrazaba, una niña de pelo castaño le daba un revés con sus delicadas manos y le gritaba furiosa para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Hasta que todo paso, la calma llego y se dejo caer en la paz que lo arrastraba a un profundo sueño.

_**.-.-.-.-flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_-Malfoy es un cretino!... no merece que llores por él Pansy…-suspiro resignada- no se que le ves…si él te trata así todo el tiempo, quiere decir que no te quiere y además es malo contigo...- se corrigió -…en todo caso Malfoy es malo con todo el mundo…. Se podría decir que es su naturaleza lastimar a los demás….deja de llorar…no vale tus lagrimas, ni las de nadie…_

_Mientras Hermione trataba de consolar a Pansy Parkinson, el rubio de ojos grises observaba escondido el intento que hacia Hermione Granger por consolar a su enemiga, no podía creerlo. _

_- yo…yo…-sollozaba-….amo a Draco y se que el también me ama! – Grito desperada.-…eres tú!... la que se interpone en nuestra relación._

_- ¿Yo?...pero no te entiendo…como me interpongo en su relación?..estas…- la rubia no la dejo continuar._

_- mi Draquito me dejo por tu culpa! – lloraba desconsoladamente, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos como ríos._

_-por mi culpa? Sigo sin entenderte.- Hermione le alcanzo un pañuelo blanco, para que se secara sus lagrimas._

_- tú eres la que lo aparto de mi lado…-pansy agarro el pañuelo con brusquedad-tú eres la maldita zorra!... que me lo ha quitado._

_- ehh! Tranquila sin insultos!...que yo no te he quitado nada!...no tengo porque estar aquí escuchando tus insultos…además no te entiendo acaso no me acabas de decir que tienes una "relación" y luego dices "me ha dejado por tu culpa"…explica – pansy empezó a gritarle furiosa_

_-no te hagas la mojigata conmigo se que estas loca por mi Draquito!_

_-¿¿que?...definitivamente te has vuelto loca…-puso cara de asco- … necesitas un psiquiatra urgente!_

_-un que? –pregunto Pansy desconcertada.. _

_-nada…olvídalo….brujas-murmuro por lo bajo suspirando con resignación.- ahora entiendo, piensas que entre el imbecil de Malfoy y yo hay...este...como decirlo-respiro exasperada- …ay! por merlín! Como se te puede ocurrir algo tan absurdo!...están ilógico ("como decir que eres inteligente-se dijo para si misma") como decir que los de Slytherin son bondadosos…- pansy dejo de llorar para mirarla enarcando una ceja- ...es una forma de decir...-reía un poco nerviosa-…bueno entonces tan ilógico como decir que tu estas enamorada de Harry o de Ron….- Pansy Parkinson puso cara de asco-….ves lo mismo siento cuando insinúas que entre Malfoy y yo pueda suceder algo…Merlín y todo el mundo son testigos que lo quiero…_

_-Queeee?- chillo dando un salto como una leona defendiendo su territorio, aunque en este caso seria una serpiente defendiendo sus territorio._

_-…espera! tranquila...no me has dejado terminar… Merlín y todo el mundo son testigos que lo quiero ver doscientos metros bajo tierra!._

_- lo dices enserio?... mi Draquito no te interesa? – pregunto con un nuevo brillo de maldad en sus ojos._

_-claro que No!...puedes estar segura de que YO no soy por la que te cambio, como puedes pensar eso si Malfoy me odia…así que tranquilízate y no vuelvas a llorar por ese idiota!...y no permitas que te vea llorando…_

_- es verdad!...Draco te odia!... que tonta soy!_

_-uf! Pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca...te da por caso perdido _

_-….Que? …-pansy puso sus ojos como platos llena de furia._

_- oh! Ups!... no... No...Me refería a que al fin te diste cuenta de que Draco me odia, si lo sabes desde primer año….todo el mundo lo sabe, el odia a los hijos de muggles…-lo dijo rapidísimo y al final suspiro - …¿ya estas mejor?...-pregunto al ver que ya no lloraba-…bueno tengo una cita, me tengo que ir…. ya estoy llegando tarde._

_-Granger tienes una cita? –pregunto incrédula parkinson._

_-sip...y no es con Draco así que tranquila_

_-se puede saber ¿con quien?_

_-claro…Nicolás Creedson es de Ravenclaw…bueno no es precisamente una cita, tengo una tarea de Aritmacia con él._

_-ah! Entonces no es una cita…entones no puedo estar tranquila...sigues siendo una amenaza…_

_-eh! Pensé que eso ya había quedado aclarado!... si te digo que Draco no me interesa es por que es así!... soy una Gryffindor!...si fuera de slytherin te aceptaría que dudaras, ustedes son desleales, mentirosos, falsos, fríos, calculadores, egocéntricos…_

_-Basta! Ya te entendí!- exclamó sonriendo, ella era todo eso- te falto también decir que somos los mas inteligentes y astutos._

_- si claro como sea…no te permitas llorar por amor y menos si es por un hombre…no! que digo… - se corrigió sonriente Hermione-… Menos por un NIÑATO como Malfoy. _

_-Grac…graci..- no podía pronunciar la palabra completa como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera utilizado y para ella era algo nuevo- …grac…_

_-no te preocupes... yo se...que me diste las gracias._

_-No!... bueno en parte… -agacho su cabeza un poco apesadumbrada - ...nadie jamás se detuvo a consolarme y yo….-de repente levanto su mentón de forma altiva y soberbia- …esto no cambia en nada lo que pienso de ti sangre sucia._

_-si lo se…ahora me voy...estoy muy retrasada _

_Draco escuchaba todo atentamente y apretó con furia sus nudillos, ¿había escuchado bien? Ella tenía una cita, y a él le había dicho que estaría ocupada haciendo su tarea. Y quien era es Nicolás Creedson. Pero lo averiguaría, la siguió hasta la biblioteca, se coló por las estanterías, sin que hermione se diera cuenta._

_- Nicolás siento llegar tarde... te hice esperar mucho._

_- no te preocupes….te esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario – respondió galante con una enorme sonrisa, perfecta._

_- gracias…eres increíble…siempre me sorprendes…Pensé que estarías furioso._

_- contigo no podría estarlo.- dijo con una voz tierna.-…aunque quisiera…_

_Mientras que Draco miraba la escena furioso, por alguna razón la ira se apoderaba de todo su ser, Hermione hojeaba un libro grueso con hojas amarrillas, despreocupada y con ganas de terminar el trabajo que tenia que hacer._

_Hermione se había convertido en una muchacha muy guapa, tanto que le había costado bastante asegurarse de que ningún muchacho se le acercara. Había empleado su valioso tiempo en apartar a cualquier chico que se enamoraba de su Hermione. Utilizaba excelentes tácticas de persuasión que el enamoramiento que tenían los chicos se desvanecía como arena entre los dedos. Aunque el no quisiera admitirlo estaba agradecido a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley que también espantaban a los posibles aspirantes, ellos eran bastantes sobre protectores, era un alivio para él, porque si no se hubiera visto obligado a gritar a los cuatro vientos que Hermione Granger le pertenecía y que cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a su Hermione, se tendría que atener a las consecuencias de su furia. _

_-¿Pero en que instante ese imbecil se había acercado a ella?-se pregunto a si mismo- Es obvio que el huerfanito y la comadreja están haciendo mal su trabajo… si ese pusilánime le toca un solo pelo de Mi Hermione…lo mato! – murmuraba entre dientes.- eh! Imbecil deja de mirarla tanto!_

_Nicolás ajeno a su futuro si es que osaba tocar a Hermione, intentaba agarrarle una mano y decirle todo lo que había preparado._

_-Hermione! No es necesario que revises ese libro yo ya lo leí y no hay nada que nos pueda servir, mientras te esperaba avance con la tarea, solo falta_

_-que le falta?..-pregunto ansiosa_

_-que pongas tu nombre en el pergamino- dijo sonriendo complacido._

_-pero acaso ya…_

_-si ya termine el trabajo, hasta tuve tiempo para hacerte una copia del trabajo…todo mientras te esperaba. _

_-eres lo máximo! No tendrías que haberte molestado, oh! Rayos! Entonces esperarte mucho! Lo siento en serio lo siento muchísimo…-medito-… espera no me gusta que nadie haga mis deberes-dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño-…Sin embargo…muchísimas gracias!- termino sonriendo-…en ese caso yo…-Nicolás le sujeto un de sus manos dejando sorprendida ha Hermione que se quedo sin habla al ver que su compañero se acerca más a ella, como si buscara darle un beso y ella asustada no sabia como reaccionar, ella era consiente de que él era uno de los chicos mas lindos de Howgarts, y que mejor oportunidad de dar su primer beso con uno de los chicos más cotizados entre sus compañeras. Nicolás tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, su pelo castaño tan lacio invitada a ser tocado, sus labios eran….._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido. _

_-¿interrumpo? –dijo con fingida preocupación. _

_-Si, malfoy…-contestó molesto Nicolás por la interrupción.- ha si que porque no te vas por donde viniste…_

_Hermione miraba el pesado libro sobre la mesa que había causado el ruido estruendoso. _

_- porque no me da la gana….-respondió, sentándose al frente de ellos en la misma mesa. _

_-Malfoy! Se puede saber que estas haciendo….Esta mesa esta ocupada!_

_-¿así? ¿Por quien? Yo no veo a nadie que valga la pena- continua respondiendo burlón.- ah! Y para que veas que no soy descortés trato de hacer mi tarea de pociones…-respondió con tranquilidad._

_-malfoy! No traes tus libros…._

_Draco Levanto el libro que tenia en su mano. _

_-ese libro es de transformaciones- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez. _

_Draco no se había percatado de que el libro que tenía en sus manos era de transformaciones, bajo la mirada como pidiendo que la sangre sucia estuviera equivocada, pero no, ahí estaba riéndose de él, "transformaciones volumen II". Pero el era Draco Malfoy, y sabia mejor que nadie salir airoso de cualquier situación, para eso lo habían educado desde niño. _

_-¿y que?_

_-como que ¿y que? Dijiste que tenias que hacer tu tarea de pociones- contesto Hermione empezando a enojarse por la interrupción, estaba apunto de recibir su primer beso de uno de los chicos mas lindo de Howgarts. _

_-¿y que? –Continuo- no veo porque no puedo leer un libro de transformaciones para hacer mi tarea de pociones…tengo una investigación de pociones avanzadas para transformación de animales, además tengo que colocar los hechizos que se pueden obtener sin necesidad de una poción, para eso necesito un libro de transformaciones….y porque te estoy explicando esto, A ti que te importa Granger, leo lo que a mi me venga en gana!- termino Draco, sonriendo por su triunfo, nadie se le podía comparar a la hora de mentir, eso en él era algo innato. _

_-vamos a otro sitio Nicolás….-dijo Hermione saliendo por la puerta de la biblioteca, sin esperar a Nicolás que se había quedado a guardar su cosas con tanta lentitud, que exaspero a Draco. Aunque él triunfo lo tenía él, le molestaba que Hermione decidiera irse a otro sitio donde no podrían ser interrumpidos. Tenia ganas de matar a alguien y él único que estaba ahí era, el desafortunado Ravenclaw, sonrió, pero antes de que él le sujetara por el cuello para buscarle pelea, Nicolás le sujetaba del cuello de su camisa. _

_-escúchame! Bien elitista de cuarta! Aléjate de Hermione! Ella es mía!...no te quiero ver cerca de ella, ¿entendiste? –pregunto furioso Nicolás._

_Draco no salía de su asombro el niño indefenso que tenia delante de sus narices se trasformo en un hombre peligroso. _

_- Nop…-respondió Draco tranquilo y sonriendo. _

_-Te lo pondré más fácil para que entiendas…te-acercas- a- ella- y- te-mato! _

_-ooh! Si lo pones de esa manera, creo que esta vez….tampoco entendí!-respondió más tranquilo y esbozando su típica sonrisa pedante de "ser superior" _

_-no te pases de listo!...- gruño furioso apuntándole con su varita _

_-yo soy muuuy listo!-replico Draco sin perder la calma- él que se esta pasando de listo eres tu cerebrito, él que no se tiene que acercar a Hermione...ese eres TÚ!-termino Draco gritando furioso.-ahora quítame tus sucias manos de encima! Porque yo si te matare! _

_**..-.-.-.fin del flash back.-.-.-**_

Brad despertó agitado y asustado de ver esa faceta de él, estaba seguro que el rubio era él, pudo sentir el odio en su máxima expresión o eso era la menos lo que pensaba, se pregunto si él seria capaz de matar a alguien. Entre las imágenes que había visto anteriormente la cara sonriente de una muchacha no desaparecía de su mente, de alguna manera lo llenaba el corazón con un extraño sentimiento, que no sabia que era. Miro a su lado y vio a Amely dormida en el sillón que había cerca la ventana abrazada a un libro.

Era una mujer impresionante, su sonrisa iluminaba el sitio donde ella entraba, se preocupa por todo el mundo. Un ruido invadió el pasillo escucho voces que decían "llevadlo a la sala de cirugía", "Katie! despierta! hay una emergencia" "busquen al doctor Zack" "¿esta de turno?" "dile que hay cinco hombres heridos".

-Brad! Despertaste, por favor vuelve a tu cama – pido Amely saliendo a ver lo que ocurría, al ver el ajetreo se dispuso a ayudar.

Reinaba un tiempo agradablemente un ambiente tibio, una suave brisa soplaba entre los grandes robles que bordeaban el largo camino del parque central. Sentado en banquillo, esperaba un hombre vestido con impecable traje negro armani. Todo en él combinaba elegancia y calidad, la camisa blanca impecable resalta su piel morena, sus ojos celestes oscuros, estaban clavos en el lago que estaba a unos metros.

-llegas tarde.

-lo sé –suspiro resignado.

-que paso, ¿Lucius lloro mucho, ¿no quería quedarse solo?- pregunto burlón.

-cierra la boca Zabini, además sabes muy bien que él no se llama Lucius...-dijo con cara de asco al pronunciar ese nombre- se llama James Sirius Potter.

-estoy seguro que Draco se suicidaría al saber el nombre de _su hijo_...- decía Zabini tratando de sonreír, imaginado la cara que pondría Draco al enterarse que era padre y que su hijo se llamaba James, pero eso seria imposible, sus ultimas esperanzas se habían esfumado, sólo unas horas atrás.

- jajaja…estoy seguro, pero cuando lo encontremos podrá cambiarle el nombre si gusta…-dijo Harry potter animado.- ¿que averiguaste Zabini?...vamos di algo….oh! no por favor…dime que no los mataste!- continua Harry preocupado al ver la cara sombría que había puesto Blaise- sabia que tenia que ir yo!Maldición!...que hiciste Blaise!

- merecían morir!...tranquilo no los mate!...o eso espero...pero igualmente ya no nos sirven de nada, descubrí…que….-se formo un nudo en la garganta de Blaise, que le impedía continuar, su voz salio quebrada - Draco esta muerto! – trago saliva y continuo con una voz mas firme y llena de odio- Scott Fiorrelli vio cuando Nicolás Creedson lo mató….

-¿Nicolás Creedson? pero él era…

-¡si, ese hijo de perra fue el que le tendió la trampa….

- Pero esa misión me la asignaron a mi…no comprendo…

-Draco sabia que esas pistas dejadas –continuo sin escucharlo- podían llevarlo a encontrar el paradero de Creedson, pero lo que no se imagino que era una trampa tendida por el traidor de Creedson….para matarlo

- pero no entiendo, pensé que Malfoy y Creedson eran amigos,… bueno al menos no veía que se odiaran…jamás imagine que él podría hacer daño a alguien, parecía tan amable, eran tan tranquilo….

-Esos son los peores! Nunca sabes lo que puedes esperar de ellos, parecen incapaces de matar una mosca, pero son más agresivos cuando se enojan….recuerdo que yo también pensé que era pelele inofensivo….

_**-.-.-.-flash back-.-.-.-.--.-.-**_

_- ja! ¿Tú que no haces nada sin la aprobación de tu padre?…que no te vergüenza seguir acatando las ordenes de tu papito,…jajaja…Malfoy eres un niñato que se esconde detrás de las faldas de tu madre….YO SI SERIA CAPAZ DE MATARTE! ASI QUE YA SABES, ESTAS ADVERTIDO! ALEJATE DE HERMIONE! O juro que te matare…-anuncio en vos baja.- Expect…_

_-Desanimus!...-lanzo el hechizo Blaisse, antes de Nicolás terminara de pronunciar el hechizo._

_-Blaisse! ¿Que haces aquí?…-pregunto Draco sorprendido al ver a su amigo acercándose. _

_-mi tarea de pociones, buscando un libro de transformaciones – respondió burlón dándole a entender que había escuchado todo._

_-¿Cuánto has escuchando? _

_-Lo suficiente para preguntarte… ¿Desde cuando persigues a la sangr…-se corrigió la ver la mirada iracunda de Draco-…a Granger?_

_-No te incumbe! _

_-vamos Draco! Soy tu mejor amigo, tienes que confiar en mi!..._

_- sabes que yo no confió en NADIE! Ni siquiera en mi familia. _

_- podrías empezar confiando en este italiano que te ofreció su amistad, sabes muy bien que los italianos valoramos y cuidamos la familia y a los amigos…Además si no me lo dices iré indagando por todo el colegio, y luego que confirme que estas enamorado de Granger!... Haré que lo publiquen en el profeta –amenazo divertido._

_-¿QUÉ?-Grito fuera de si- de donde sacaste semejante idiotez!_

_-me lo dicen tu preciosos ojos grises…-continuo Blaise burlón _

_- Cierra la boca Zabini! No sabes lo que dices!_

_-oh! Si! Claro que se de lo que estoy hablando…Amigo no se porque lo niegas, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, además puedo ser de gran ayuda, yo se más de mujeres que tú…los italianos somos amantes por excelencia, lo llevamos en la sangre y nuestra fama es mundial! _

_Draco no aguanto más y estallo riéndose, su amigo era un "don Juan", ninguna se le escapa, al igual que al él, pero a Zabini le gustaba cualquier cosa que llevara faldas claro excluyendo escoses, en cambio él era más selectivo, tenían que ser perfectas, para que él las mirara y generalmente no tenia que cortejarlas, ellas se echaban a sus brazos con sólo chasquear los dedos. (n/a: literalmente, bueno eso creo ¬¬) _

_Pero ahora la situación era distinta, Hermione no se arrojaría a sus brazos. Tenía que conquistarla, utilizar todos sus encantos habidos y por haber. Aunque seria más difícil porque ella lo odiaba. Tal vez si iba a necesitar la ayuda de su amigo._

_-de acuerdo! Te lo contare todos pero no aquí - dijo mirando las estanterías desconfiado, en esas malditas hileras de libros se podían esconder muchas otras personas y no quería correr el riesgo. Salieron por la puerta de la biblioteca no sin antes despedirse de Nicolás dándole una pata en el estomago cada uno. _

…_**-.-.-.-.Fin del flash back..-.-.-.-**_

- Fiorrelli me dio su paradero y voy a buscarlo!...voy a vengar su muerte, y no lo hago sólo por mi, también lo hago por mi sobrino.- dijo mientras un bebe tierno de pelo rubio platino sujetaba jugando uno de sus dedos largos de Blaise, el contraste entre las manitas pequeñas del niño eran formidables ya que sus delicadas manitos se perdía en las inmensas manos de su tío, ajeno al odio que sentía Blaise Zabini y la preocupación de Harry Potter, el niño empezó a llorar exigiendo atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todas volví:) lamento la tardanza pero yo les dije que subiría el capitulo cuando llegara a los 32 rr ..bueno gracias a todas lka que me dejaron RR :) y a los que no pues también muchísimas gracias por leer el Fic.

_**GRACIAS :**_

Dark Andromeda

Manna

AnDY

mnemosneme

RoOo14

Pity Kopito

ana

ivette

Karencita

seyyru

silviota

ZhirruUrie

MALFOYTEAMO

**REVIEWS GO!**

**ADDIO**

ISAMAY

Pd: no las culpo si no me quieren dejar RR pero tengan en cuenta que si no recibo RR, voy a dar por hecho que este fic esta en el olvido.


End file.
